


茫茫

by Dumumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, School, Short & Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship, To Be Continued
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumumu/pseuds/Dumumu
Summary: 曼彻斯特的四季和延伸着的往返的路。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager





	茫茫

**Author's Note:**

> 那些声称只是出于好奇心，想知道爱情的本质的人，不会只满足于蜂蜜罐盖子边缘的那一点汁液。

2014年11月

利威尔把车开进车道。艾伦站在前面指挥他停下，他踩着黑色的橡胶雨鞋，手套塞在围裙的口袋里。艾伦顺手把水管挂在边上，走过去接车钥匙。

早上好。利威尔说。

早，利威尔先生，走这边。

艾伦把钥匙放在柜台上。曼彻斯特的冬天很冷，车行的老板也不愿意来，只有他和在柜台后面打瞌睡的伙计看着。利威尔把两只手插进上衣口袋，跟着艾伦走了两步，好像有什么话想说一样，站在一边看着艾伦洗自己的车。

你们应该要拿到模拟考成绩了，利威尔说。

是吗，应该是周一，艾伦说。

嗯，利威尔说，你考的很好。

比三笠差多少分？或者阿明呢？艾伦拧开管子，往车上喷白色的泡沫，他尽量移动身体，使泡沫能铺洒得更加均匀，但那样子看上去却像是要从利威尔身边逃跑一样。利威尔没有追上去，也没有加大音量，他说，你没必要总是跟他们比，你的分数甚至能在曼大拿到奖学金，你还是想读排名更前面的大学，是不是？

你也没有读曼大，艾伦说，我只是觉得我也可以试试更好的学校。

当然，利威尔说，韩吉跟我说你的生物地理拿了第一名。

是吗，艾伦停下来，这我倒是没有想到。

韩吉最近很照顾你，利威尔说。

别开这种玩笑，艾伦说。他下意识用手在围裙上擦了擦，然后换上喷水的水管，把车身的泡沫冲掉。利威尔看着他，那种眼神无法躲避，直剌剌地照在他身上，艾伦围着车转了好几个角度，觉得利威尔好像是生长在他眼睛里面的东西，不论怎么样都还是看得到。

他把车擦干净，问利威尔，停在路边吗？

嗯，利威尔随手给他指一个方向，停在那就好。艾伦换下洗车的衣服，又走到前台去取钥匙，把车开出来。这是一辆价值不菲的捷豹，07年加长款，经典、漂亮，艾伦忍不住用手掌摩挲着方向盘，掩饰不住自己的。

他其实经常坐这辆车，每周五晚上他都坐这辆车回家，有时候坐副驾驶，但通常都坐后座。他周五没课，只有校队的训练，他一般在训练结束之后去找利威尔。最早只是学习商科，但他在为难利威尔的事情上找到了乐趣——他很难找到利威尔不擅长的东西，或者说，利威尔看起来不像是对图书馆式的学识有追求的人，但他身上有一种接近知识本质的本能，像是一条锁链，联通所有的关卡，只要他愿意，他就都能够打开。

喏，给你钥匙。艾伦用一节手指勾着钥匙扣，叮叮当当地落进利威尔手里。

谢谢。

两人肩并肩，艾伦稍稍靠在利威尔后面一些，往附近的一家小餐厅走去。

利威尔在一个窗口前面停下，对艾伦说，我在这里买一杯咖啡。他在上衣口袋里摸出现金，等了一会，端着一杯咖啡回来。

利威尔问艾伦，你周末还有什么安排吗？

嗯……明天去实验室帮韩吉小姐打打下手，她说得到了一批新的实验标本什么的，好像是热带雨林地区新发现的生物种类。

哦，我听说了，利威尔说，你很喜欢她吗？

啊？

我看你最近总是呆在生物实验室，明天不会也是只有你们两个人一起吧。

艾伦停住。耳后发热。他常常有这种奇怪的感觉，比如发烧的时候体温正常，热的时候偏偏皮肤很凉，觉得心惊的时候却又脸红，就好像身体在欺骗他，他最真实的反应正绕过他本身呈现给外界观看，这让他觉得不安。

明天早上只有我们两个，但是下午的时候会有其他同学来。

艾伦顶着利威尔的注视，奇怪的感觉变得更加强烈。他忍不住摸了一下自己的耳朵，感到耳朵尖是凉凉的，被头发或者毛衣包裹下的皮肤却在发烫。

她是一个很好的老师，艾伦说，虽然有点疯癫。

我知道。

所以如果你们那样也挺好的，我是说我觉得挺好的。

什么叫我们那样？

我不知道，我是说，如果你们在一起。

为什么在一起？你从哪里听来的？

利威尔露出非常诧异的表情，对他来说是非常诧异的表情。那几乎像是要对这个谣言追根溯源然后再兴师问罪，但艾伦一下子变得轻松多了，他突然觉得很有趣。

我不知道，艾伦说。

你们在学校里是这么说的吗？我跟韩吉是一对？

艾伦发出短促尴尬的笑声。然后他好几次用眼神接触利威尔，试图确认他语言中的真实含义，他就是在意这一点。

韩吉小姐确实是最近才对他额外关注起来的，在这段时间之前，利威尔先生才是她实验室的常客。因此大家都在传说，利威尔和韩吉这段众人皆知的地下恋情终于走到了尽头。有人甚至说，艾伦这个可怜的棋子被韩吉小姐选中，要么是为了抵挡利威尔先生的攻势，要么是为了转移对前任未尽的感情。

但事实上，在实验室的时候韩吉总是讨论他和利威尔，而不像传说的那样应该讨论她和利威尔或者是她自己。而艾伦也确实无法解释，为什么自从他到实验室之后，就再也没在那附近见过利威尔。他只能把这一切都理解为一个复杂的时空网络上一些结点之间的巧合。他还是照例周五去见利威尔，跟他呆上几个小时。只因这个时间是稳定的，很多疑问都变得无关紧要起来。

利威尔看着艾伦说，我猜你们背地里还说我和埃尔文是一对吧？

艾伦哈哈大笑起来。在校园里被说什么都不奇怪，他打赌那些有特殊喜好的人甚至会说利威尔和匹西斯校长是一对，他们只是想满足自己的某些欲望——匹西斯校长确实很有魅力。

他没敢把这件事说出来，只是笑得更加厉害了。流言被确认是荒唐而可笑的，这对他们彼此而言都算作一件愉快的事。

最后艾伦说，别管了，学校里就是这样，他们什么都说。

他们很快走到餐厅，艾伦抢先推开了门，跟利威尔说，你不吃东西的话就先去找位置坐吧，我去点点吃的。

我要一块湿内莉，利威尔说。

你也要一块？

对，利威尔把卖咖啡那人给他的钱又掏出来给艾伦说，你买单。

两周后（2014年11月）

艾伦出门前再看了一眼镜子，镜中的自己正穿着一件墨绿色的宽袖外套，t恤露在外面。他用手指把镜子上的雾气画开，露出他两只闪光的眼睛。为那种事情特意打扮让他觉得有点难为情，好像他在特别献殷勤，表达他对这件事情的兴奋。虽然当然如此，但他不想让利威尔太占上风，那会让他感觉自己的感情正在被他人掌控着。他最后翻了翻头发，确认已经干透。

下了楼，他正要走到地铁站，刚好遇到艾伦的同学让从外面回来。

嗨，艾伦，让说。

嗨，艾伦说。

你要去哪？让问。

补课，艾伦说。

但你没带书。

艾伦露出一瞬间的错愕，他肩上确实没背书包，手上也没有拿任何一本书。

抱歉，我没有别的意思，让说，我就想问比赛之后大家要聚聚吗，随便在哪。

我的书就在那边，艾伦说，我没带回来。

啊？

我的书包也在那边。

让点点头，他走到艾伦边上，打算和他擦肩而过，但他马上又改变了注意，用鞋的侧面挡住艾伦的脚。

三笠最近还好吧，让说，好像很久没看见她了。

挺好的，艾伦说，她应该下周就回来上课了。

听说她要去美国了。

嗯，她确实挺厉害的，不是吗？

……你不陪她去美国吗？

让皱着眉头，突然看向艾伦。

我有自己的选择。

让发出了令人难堪的笑声。

你的选择？

让伸手扯住艾伦的衣领，两人的头差点要撞在一起。

你真是个混球，让说，三笠真是瞎了眼了才喜欢你。

放开，艾伦说。

让盯着艾伦，试图从他眼睛里找到一些心虚之类的情绪。

你喜欢跟谁搞都不关我的事，让说，我是好心提醒你，你知道他们说的很难听。

两个人在街上撒了手，艾伦把领子上的皱褶抻直，他看见街角有几个同校的人很快地跑开，让的脚在地上使劲地踏，他听见公寓大门在背后咣一下关上的那种声音。他找了一个可以倚靠的地方，拿出手机，写了一条短信，但怎么都写不好，他不知道说什么，只好不停地删掉。利威尔给他发的短信上是说，他的车开去检修了，要他今天自己坐车过来，他有防盗门的钥匙。

他想了想，跟利威尔发：我会迟一点了。

又发：今天不学习。

他看着屏幕，对面很快弹回来消息：好，一会见。

暑假的时候有一个韩国的斗山公司在曼彻斯特举办了全球商务论坛，会议结束之后，作为主会方的斗山又在利物浦举行了为期四天的英国高尔夫公开赛，把参会者打包拉去了利物浦，借机邀请学者的高校们扑了个空，只能跟着延迟演讲日期。

但即便如此，曼彻斯特的学生们心里也洋溢着一种欢快，这个论坛是高端的、精英的、肃穆的，也暗示了这个城市的某种形象，或者是他们未来的趋向。对于一部分高中生来说，高中的学习早在6月份就结束了，他们甚至不需要等a-level成绩就可以先申请大学的offer。

阿明很早就考完了。

运气好的话，可以上伦敦政治经济学院，阿明说。

你的判断不会出错，你肯定能上那所大学的，艾伦说。

艾伦算了一下，他的a-level考试报在10-11月份，伦敦政治经济学院本科生开学的时间是在十月中旬。在他备考期间，阿明可能就要出发去伦敦了。

是从那时候开始的，他感到他的生命正在逐渐独立，跟环境产生一种错位，像是他执意要停留在原地。其实跟他同校的许多学生同样也会选择在10月份这个时期报考，但他每次经过他们——那群看起来木讷的学生，他心里只觉得有种莫名的烦躁。这群人里有一半人考不上或者不去上大学，他们只是愿意遵守秩序，好像完成学校里的所有规定是刻在他们发条上的东西，这里的所有人都是机械，存在的意义只是为了逼疯他或者不断挤压他。他知道自己这么想不对，不实际也不正直，但他只是就是这样感觉到了。

艾伦之前没参加过商务论坛，他并非不感兴趣，只是经济给他的印象是精密的，像是手表后盖隐藏下的不断运动、咬合的精密齿轮。更重要的是，自由经济市场的表象之下，也许是更加复杂的人为操作，人、思维、金钱的博弈像是细密的线围成的网，若不置身其中，也许难以真正了解。他总是逞强，但也迟疑。

他用吉克给的通行证在论坛消磨了两天时间，到第三天上午，他还记得那一天的主题是：世界经济展望。一个身形看起来很精致的男性站上了讲坛的中央。

”世界经济停滞的原因虽然在于战争、政治纠纷、投机泡沫破灭等等，但最基本的原因在于‘动物精神’。“

艾伦认出来在讲坛上的是利威尔先生，他在艾尔迪亚高中教选修的商务学，有时候会开国际贸易，阿明有选过他的课，所以艾伦知道他，但他顶多是在教学楼的走廊上见过，没想到他居然有资格受邀，在这里演讲。

托吉克的福，他在媒体席位中占据了一个靠前又不起眼的位置，这个地方刚好足够他看清利威尔，而当利威尔讲话的时候，他又正好想看他。

他很认真地跟着利威尔的ppt走，但无论是当时还是现在他对于那场演讲的记忆都很模糊，迷雾一样，混沌一样，水雾一样，光影一样的，全都揉碎在一起，他甚至觉得如果这时候有媒体不小心拍到自己，他会看起来像是在打瞌睡。但他确实在全神贯注地听，而最终也只有利威尔的声音穿过混乱的景象，清晰地留了下来。

”我说这句话的意思是说，人类的行为，在这里我暂且只强调经济行为，至今依然还深受本能和欲望而非理性的驱动。而引起经济的景气和不景气的原因就在于人的心理。“

他可真帅。

艾伦突然吓了一跳，随后他意识到这不是他的声音，而是别人的声音。他身边旁边有一个二十出头的记者，拿着照相机对着利威尔连拍了好几张。他低头想了想，也掏出手机，对着利威尔偷偷拍照的那一刻，原本向着另外一边的利威尔突然转过来对着艾伦。从照片上看，就好像是看向他一样。

早上的会议结束以后，学者们站在前排接受记者采访，利威尔站得很近，更近了。这让艾伦感到紧张，他拿出随身带着笔记本假装在写点什么，很快，他的余光看到利威尔从他跟前走过，然后走向另外一边，从通道离开了。

他跟吉克说，他需要一位老师，他临时在自己的科目里增加了一门商务课，然后谎称自己”向来不擅长“的这门科目，可能拖垮学业考试的成绩。

要着眼于国际贸易或者世界经济的那种，涉及文科理论的东西我不太擅长，艾伦说。

那，利威尔先生如何，他是伦敦大学经济学硕士，吉克在电话里问艾伦。

随你，你觉得靠谱就行，艾伦说。

利威尔说他对那一天的艾伦有印象。

哪一天？艾伦问。

在论坛会场那次。你们长得不是很像，但我之前见过照片，利威尔说。

我哥给你看的吗？

嗯，利威尔说，我先在伦敦认识吉克。

艾伦想了想，没纠正他。那时候他们从咖啡店回来，躺在床上。艾伦穿着一件四角短裤叉着腿坐在床上，利威尔拿着书靠在抱枕上。两人共享一片被子。

你喜欢我吗？利威尔问。

你说那时候？

都可以，你那时候就喜欢我吗？

艾伦想了一下。

我觉得我可能只是想变得成功，像你一样。

是吗，利威尔说，那现在呢？

什么现在，艾伦问，喜欢会很麻烦吗？

大部分的事都很麻烦。

我喜欢你，艾伦说，你为什么问这个？

我就是想知道，利威尔说。

艾伦看见利威尔坐在那里，他盖的被单上面印有浅色的花卉，被单被移动的时候，上面的花卉就像会发光一样。其实是他买错了，eBay上的图片总是不那么清晰。

你要是想买新的床单，我可以载你去市中心，利威尔说。

没事，我喜欢这个。

艾伦把玩着床单上的花纹，然后爬到利威尔旁边，跨坐在他身上，再看着他放下书，环住他的腰。艾伦俯下去，利威尔也抬起头，然后，他吻了他。一开始是轻轻的，随后艾伦把舌头探进去，然后他就不会了，他凭本能乱来一通，又任凭利威尔吻他。

走之前再做一次吧，艾伦说。

艾伦用手指勾住内裤边缘，扯掉一边。利威尔扳住艾伦的后颈，深深地吻住他，艾伦只好停在那个脱裤子的姿势上。他感觉到一种眩晕，近似于第一次看见利威尔的感觉，好像只要利威尔一接近，他的神经就开始软化，所有感触就开始混沌。他发誓他已经专注到不能再专注了，但他还是只能听到利威尔动作的声音，他听见利威尔从床单里起来，他的手指爬上来。只要利威尔的手指一碰触他，他身体里的渴望就倾洒了。

很久之后，艾伦趴在被子里，伸展了一下身体，然后抬头看向利威尔。利威尔放下书，摸了摸艾伦的脑袋。

我准备走了。

好。

利威尔起身，在卫生间洗了把脸，然后出来把衣服又穿好。他喜欢看他穿那件黑色呢布的长款风衣和西装背心。他看见他关门，然后下楼，他数着时间，听楼下停着的那辆捷豹在几个小时之后重新启动，开走。

此刻他站在黄线以外，等待着地底下这趟列车把他带到利威尔住的那个街区去。他刚刚甚至买了一本杂志，好让他看起来更像是一个要去老师家里接受辅导的学生。即便他知道几分钟之后他还是会像之前一样，三阶三阶地爬上楼梯，小跑过他熟悉的路，用他口袋里这把被握得温暖潮湿的钥匙去开老师的门，他刚刚才说了他今天不想学习，然而这样无理的要求，他的好老师也愿意答应他。

一个月后（2014年12月）

会场还没有完全布置好。利威尔站在一个提供饮料的桌子旁边，几个学生从外面搬进来桌椅和签名版。

利威尔先生，他们这样打招呼。

利威尔点点头。他注意到艾伦抱着一摞叠起来的椅子从他面前走过，放到最里面的一个区域里。他走过去。

你在这里帮忙，利威尔说。

是，艾伦说。

利威尔感到艾伦的视线在他的领带处短暂地停留了一秒，随后他就装作很忙的样子，把椅子一个个卸下来，放在桌子边上。

今天应该会很热闹吧，利威尔说。

应该吧，艾伦说，您为什么不去门口的桌子上给自己拿一杯饮料呢？布置会场还需要好些时候。

艾伦绕过利威尔，从桌椅的另外一边走了。

利威尔看着艾伦的背影，他现在又走到门口去，一部分人把需要用的东西都搬到会场门口来，然后由另外一部分人把他们搬进来摆好。他踩的地板上有用红色胶带贴出的叉叉。他看着艾伦的背影。他想，这孩子做得很好，比他想象的要好很多。

他们在聊大学申请的事，那时候已经是十二月了。艾伦抱着电脑坐在利威尔家里的沙发上，身上盖着的是他自己买的一块毛毯。这块毛毯平常就叠在沙发上，只有艾伦来了才会用，他也不带走，就放在这里。

利威尔在冲巧克力的时候发现那一罐可可粉几乎已经空了。他干脆拿起整个罐子，把剩下的都拍进那个黄色马克杯里。然后又照例给自己倒了一杯咖啡。利威尔靠着料理台，突然觉得在这个空间里属于艾伦的东西越来越多，这跟他预想的不一样，在最初的时候他甚至想过也许这段关系的发生也许只是因为他教师的身份能够帮忙在艾伦的成绩或者推荐信上打点一二。

就算不是这样，一个年轻孩子的冲动最多也只能持续两到三个月，尤其是一个A-level的学生，他们往往在毕业典礼上爱上一个人，然后等他们进入大学校园，他们就会突然觉得那个人已经被永远地留在了过去。

他一直等待的就是那个时刻，但不知道为什么，艾伦好像丝毫没有要向前走的打算，他好像陷在某种东西里，出不来。他以为，在几次上床之后艾伦就会对他慢慢失去兴趣，但现在他们的关系变得奇怪，变得开始发展起来。

他把黄色的马克杯放在艾伦面前。

你有想过之后的生活吗？艾伦问。

什么？他问。

就是规划，你打算一直留在曼彻斯特吗？

目前来说，是的。

目前？艾伦说，以后想去哪里吗？

还不知道。

艾伦看着电脑屏幕，他报了牛津大学的生物工程，但他现在在想要不要改掉。

你应该学物理，或者工程，利威尔说。

是吗。

嗯。

艾伦把电脑合上，放在另一边，然后慢慢移到利威尔身边来。他有欲望的时候就会这样。利威尔觉得，是他放纵了这一切的发生。

艾伦会用手勾住他的皮带，找他接吻，利威尔有时候不会主动吻他，他就亲他的嘴角，撒娇一样对他软磨硬泡。每次利威尔都以为他拒绝了，但他们最终总是还是做爱了。

艾伦会在他面前给自己做润滑，然后用屁股去蹭利威尔的阴茎。每次利威尔抓住他的屁股轻轻摇晃的时候，艾伦就会用脸去蹭他的床单，用床单蹭他自己的乳头。艾伦舒服的时候整个人都会拱起来，腰上的肌肤露出大片的小疙瘩。他几乎不会在这时候叫得很大声，只是从喉咙里不断地发出一种近似叹息的气音。

有时候他甚至没有用很粗暴的手段他就舒服得不行，润滑剂化成液体之后就流得到处都是，他有时候喜欢看见那些透明的液体从艾伦的体内被他挤出来。

我要高潮了，艾伦说。

由于他是趴在前面，利威尔看不到他的表情，于是摸着他的腰，继续不断地往里面捅。

我会射在你的床单上的，艾伦说。

没关系。利威尔这时候才说道。

他尽量诚实地面对自己的欲望。但当艾伦问他的时候他还是忍不住感到窘迫。

你就喜欢找快成年的男孩子做爱是不是？艾伦说，我们也可以做爱，我知道你喜欢跟我做爱。

利威尔说不可以。

艾伦穿着黑色橡胶的围裙，踩着黑色的橡胶雨鞋。他在洗车场外面看了利威尔很久。他接过利威尔手里的纸箱，然后转头就走了。

晚上利威尔回公寓的时候，他刚下车，就感觉从旁边暗处突然跳出来一个人，朝他挥拳。他下意识躲开，那一拳就打在车门上。

你妈的。

那个人咒骂了一句，转过身来在利威尔脸上又补了一拳。利威尔乖乖地挨下来。

别再来找我了。

利威尔看着他飞快地奔出街角，沉默地站了好久。

艾伦把你打成这样的？

韩吉兴致勃勃地观赏着利威尔脸上的淤青，几乎要笑出声来。利威尔没说话，喝了一口难喝的咖啡。

他喜欢你，韩吉说。

我知道，利威尔说。

你为什么急着跟他分手呢？

我们不是情侣，利威尔说。

但我打赌你们肯定上床了，韩吉说，而且他也喜欢你，所以你们就是在一起了。

韩吉瞄了一眼利威尔的脸色。

你怎么跟他说的……说你们不再……在一起上床？韩吉问。

你该专心做实验了。

利威尔端着咖啡走出韩吉实验室，觉得艾伦好像在眼前窜了一下，然后他仔细一看，又想起来，艾伦最近已经老不到学校里来了。

他已经有八天没看见艾伦了。

利威尔本来打算今年早一点回伦敦去过圣诞节的，奈何监督圣诞晚会的老师临时请假，韩吉就叫利威尔来帮忙。晚上的工作很简单，就是确保没有烟、没有酒、没有骚扰女孩、没有人躲在桌子底下乱搞。

晚会开始之后艾伦就不见了，他之前在柱子后面看见艾伦和几个低年级的人在聊天，后来他就再也没看见艾伦。他猜想他是回去了，但是很快，他听见艾伦在会场门口在跟韩吉打招呼。她刚来。利威尔看穿了艾伦的刻意，却还是忍不住窝火。他觉得他是故意要到会场来的，故意在他面前走过，然后故意要他找不到他。

嗨，利威尔。

韩吉领着利威尔走过来。

韩吉说，我刚刚跟艾伦说好了，他会帮忙一起搜查后山的那些空屋，那就你们俩去就好了。

我以为是跟你一起去，艾伦说。

可惜我在实验室呆了11小时，现在只想感受青春的氛围。

韩吉指了指门外，说，你们俩快去吧，不要太晚了。

我过去了，利威尔说。

去吧，韩吉说。

她推了推艾伦。

后山的空屋基本上是在城区改造过程中停止建造的房屋，算是政府的土地，在艾尔迪亚高中用了中间大部分的地皮之后，后山的改造基本也停止了。没有地产商接手，房子都保持着原来的模样，有不少房屋里还有家具。

在某种传言中，空房就是艾尔迪亚高中生的”伊甸园“。很多学生会溜到空屋里去找地方喝酒或者做爱。

利威尔从车子的后备箱里翻出两个手电，一人一个拿在手里。房子是毛胚房，他们看见房间正中央放了一块破旧的大床垫，床垫上面扔着烟头和用过的避孕套。

艾伦踩着床垫的一角。

如果我要你在这张床垫上上我，你会照做吗？艾伦问。

反正也应该有很多人都在这里做过了吧，艾伦说。

黑暗中，利威尔看着艾伦的眼睛。

他在等待回应。

利威尔等了一会才说，你不是真的这么想。

你怎么知道我怎么想？

艾伦看着利威尔的眼睛。利威尔发现，在黑暗中艾伦的身形反而显得更加清晰了，在艾伦消失不见的时候，他只能感觉到隐约的不同，像是空气里的波纹一样小的感觉。他工作的时间缓慢地增多，那是一种有序、平静的生活。

此刻他站在艾伦面前，他避免看向他，好让他显得胜券在握。但他对艾伦的把握尚且还无法支撑他的回答。

在这些间隙中利威尔发现艾伦的出现并没有让事情变得更好。“爱”让他觉得沮丧、愤怒且难以忍受。

但他对他伸出手臂。这种感觉正是他需要的。

他们在山脚下的车里。

艾伦平躺在车子的后座上。

抱歉，艾伦说，我以为你是喜欢我的。

利威尔抱着艾伦，窝在他胸口，亲了亲他的锁骨。

利威尔说，我的确是喜欢你的。


End file.
